Kingdom of the Sun (Disney revival)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming animated Disney movie Kingdom of the Sun. Opening Credits Disney Presents KINGDOM OF THE SUN Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Ron Clements John Musker Mark Dindal Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee Produced by Peter del Vecho Executive Producer Byron Howard Based on the Original Idea and Characters Created by Roger Allers and Matthew Jacobs Based on Disney's The Emperor's New Groove Story by Chris Williams and Mark Dindal Screenplay by David Reynolds Story by Chris Buck Ron Clements Mark Dindal Don Hall Jennifer Lee Kristen Anderson-Lopez Robert Lopez John Musker Marc E. Smith and Chris Williams Screenplay by Ron Clements John Musker Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee Original Songs by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Original Score Composed by Hans Zimmer and John Powell Edited by Jeff Draheim, A.C.E. Production Designer Michael Giaimo Associate Production Designer Lisa Keene Art Director Colin Stimpson Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Director of Story Marc Smith Heads of Story Paul Briggs Mark Kennedy Normand Lemay Brian Pimental John Ripa Head of Layout Mark Mulgrew Head of Animation Kira Lehtomaki Technical Supervisor Kimberly W. Keech Associate Producer Nicole P. Hearon Production Manager James E. Hasman Artistic Supervisors Story Stephen J. Anderson Ed Gombert Don Hall Barry Johnson Robert Lence Layout Rasoul Azadani Jean Christophe-Poulain Animation John Hill Background Sunny Apinchapong Natalie Franscioni-Karp Scene Planning Thomas Baker Clean-up Animation Vera Pacheco Effects Animation Marlon West CGI Animation Kiran Bhakta Joshi Color Styling & Compositing Maria D. Gonzalez Technical & Artistic Support Gina Bradley Second Part of the Credits Head of Post Production Bérénice Robinson Supervising Sound Editors TBA Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer TBA Re-Recording Mixers TBA Executive Music Producer Tom MacDougall Senior Production Supervisors Holly E. Bratton Nathan Massmann Karen Ryan Production Supervisor Liane Abel Dietz Production Planning & Finance Manager Belinda M. Hsu Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Narrated by Alan Tudyk Casting Associate TBA Production Office Manager TBA Story Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Visual Development Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Background Coming soon! Scene Planning Coming soon! Character Animation Coming soon! Rough Inbetween Animation Coming soon! Clean-up Animation Coming soon! Effects Animation Coming soon! CGI Animation Coming soon! Color Styling & Compositing Coming soon! Technical & Artistic Support Coming soon! Video Reference Crew Coming soon! The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios Crew Visual Development, Animation, Lighting, and Effects Services by The Sergio Pablos Animation Studios More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew Additional Animation, Clean-up, and Ink & Paint Services by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Wang Film Productions Crew Additional Animation, Clean-up, and Ink & Paint Services by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Mercury Filmworks Crew Additional Animation Services by Mercury Filmworks More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew Additional Animation Services by Digital eMation More coming soon! Snipple Animation Studios Crew Additional Clean-up Services by Snipple Animation Studios More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Infrastructure & Support Coming soon! Platform Engineering Coming soon! Production Technology Coming soon! The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on No. 75807 © 2020 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Category:Credits